Nowadays, variations in types and sizes of tires for vehicles are manifold. Tires are used for all kinds of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, bikes, airplanes, construction vehicles, etc. In some of the applications of tires, the differences in size and form are marginal. Therefore codes are used to distinguish the different tires. For example, automobile tires can be identified using alphanumeric tire codes, which are written on the side wall of the tire. The writing can be done in form of moldings or embossments on the side walls of the tires. Such a code may specify the dimensions of the tire as well as limitations of the tire, as, for example, a maximum speed, a maximum load, etc. Some of the codes used on conventional tires may comprise metrical and imperial lettering and numbering schemes.